Lap-top computers are small, compact, portable, usually battery operated computers designed for use in confined spaces and while travelling, such as in airplanes, cars, trains and literally for use on the lap of the user. Typically, the use of the lap top computer includes the use of one or more diskettes containing software, and often also includes the need for the user to refer to one or more documents containing written or graphic information or provide a paper note pad to record information derived from the computer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a slim, compact, attractive, lightweight, portable work station which is portable in a closed position and which in an open use position a user may use on the lap to store various diskettes, rest the lap top computer for easy use and to display sheet material for use with the lap top computer.